Apenas essa noite diario de grace
by Darck Angel
Summary: A despedida secreta de Grace com seu amor,paixão e luxuriaCapitulo Unico ja terminado


Diário de Grace

Logo depois de me despedir do Sr. Dimitri ,me veio na cabeça tudo que avia feito. Cheguei em casa corri pra ler o livro, quando acabei de ler não parava de pensar em nos .então resolvi reescrever o final da minha historia as palavras ficavam na minha mente .

-não o deixe ir ,

- vá atrás dele .

Então resolvi ir mostrar minha historia pra ele uma ultima vez antes dele ir embora .

Troquei-me pus uma roupa que me deixa se com uma aparência de ser bem mais velha. e fui andando a ate a casa dele.

Cada passo que dava meu coração batia mais rápido parecia que aquela seria minha ultima chance.

Eu só queria ficar mais um tempo com ele,era só um instante.

E já estava bom

Enquanto eu ia andando em direção a casa dele começou a chover

mais eu nem tava ligando .

Então finalmente cheguei na porta dele e me veio o medo ,

então bati na porta .

Ele veio atender ,estava tão lindo .

Quando ele me viu apenas sorriu

Eu entrei e ele me olhou e falou- O que você veio fazer aqui?

**Eu:** respondi fiz um outro final pra historia , só queria que lesse depois eu vou embora.

Ele ficou me olhado e falou

**Dimitri:** vem comigo vou pegar uma toalha pra você depois leio a historia.

Apoiei a pasta com historia na mesa e fui atrás dele .Eu finalmente vi a casa dele .

**Dimitri:** espera na sala por que aqui ta mais quente por causa da lareira .

Ele foi buscar a toalha quando ele voltou também trouxe blusa, e uma calça dele e falou pode usar o banheiro pra se trocar

Quando sai de lá ele tinha feito chocolate quente , e estava sentado enfrente a lareira lendo ele me chamou pra sentar lá perto. falou pra mim que estava muito frio

Quando terminou de ler

**Dimitri:** A historia não acabou ainda

**Eu :** nunca vai acabar.

Ele me olhou

**Dimitri:** vou sentir sua falta.

Eu olhei para ele

**Eu:** fica por favor

**Dimitri:** não da para eu ficar agora , mais sempre que você precisar podia contar com comigo. mais nesse momento tenho que ir embora .

Então comecei a chorar

**Eu**: você só esta indo por minha culpa, e injusto você nunca fez nada ,eu sim o beijei ,e você nunca me deu esperança ou demonstrou nada .

Comecei a chorara

Eu: e se eu for embora e nunca mais te ver você fica?

Ele sorri

**Dimitri:** não da tenho que ir mesmo .Chegou perto de mim e me abraçou .

**Dimitri:** pare de chorara por mim .

Começo a chora mais

**Eu :**se você não tivesse ficado meu amigo não precisaria ir , foi minha culpa..

**Dimitri:** pare de se culpar a culpa também e minha .

E Passou a mão no meu rosto

**Eu**: você só ta saindo porque acusaram de ter um caso comigo , sendo que você nunca deu motivo ta isso.

Ele olha bem pra mim

**Dimitri:** eu dei motivos sim

Grace eu queria ter ficado com você,mesmo você sendo minha aluna .

**Eu:** Então me enchi de coragem

**Eu:** por que não ficou?.

**Dimitri:** Por eu era seu professor .

**Eu :**Agora não e mais.

Ele apenas me olhou então virei o rosto ele chegou perto e olhou nos meus olhos

**Dimitri:** nunca poderia ser algo mais para você.

Eu virei o rosto e ficamos frente a frente olhe nos olhos

**Eu:**Tudo depende de você,por mim já estaria junto de você .

Então ele me puxou mais perto e me beijou ,um beijo atrás do outro cada vez mais faminto .

Eu retribui os beijos dele como se fosse últimos que pudéssemos dar .

Então ele parou e me olhou.

Naquele instante joguei pro alto o bom senso .puxei ele , e o beijei cada vez mais que se dane os outros só eu e ele valia a pena .

Quando perdemos o fôlego finalmente nos separamos

**Dimitri:** Meu Deus o que fiz , não podia ter te beijado

**Eu:** eu quis e não fizemos nada de mais . Tudo que quero e ficar com você amar e errado?

**Dimitri:** amar não e errado mais não podemos ficar juntos

Eu: você me ama?

**Dimitri:** claro que te amo, mesmo assim isso não e bastante para ficar mos juntos

**Eu:** e claro que e. não me importam mais ninguém alem de você

Ele me puxou e beijou um beijo atrás do outro.

**Eu:** sussurrei entre um dos beijos você anda vai embora

**Dimitri:** tenho que ir

Puxei ele e o beijei sem parar naquele instante decide apenas curti aquele amor depois pensava nas conseqüências .

**Eu:** fica pelo menos uma noite. depois deixo você ir ,faça isso por mim.

**Dimitri:**ta bom

**Eu:** agora põem uma musica para gente . quero dançar com você

Começamos a dançar bem junto , ele me beijou eu correspondi

Os beijos começaram a ficar mais selvagens parecia que nosso corpos e almas queriam estar juntas pelo menos uma vez.ele começou a beijar meu pescoço depois orelha e foi descendo

Enquanto eu o beijava também . sua mãe percorreu cada centímetro de meu corpo . sua boca descia .ele começou a abrir minha blusa.

Eu tirei a dele . então abri a calça dele e ele a minha num instante estamos só com roupa intima na sala. Os beijos continuavam

Então ele parou e perguntou

**Dimitri:** você quer mesmo isso

**Eu:** quero mais que tudo

Ele abriu meu sutiã e eu tirei a cueca dele ,ele minha calcinha .

Começou a acaricia meus corpo todo eu beijava ele mais e mais .

Então deitamos no tapete da sala a mão dele deslizava pelo meu corpo fazendo eu me arrepiar enquanto nos beijávamos , ele deitou em cima de mim se encaixou entre minhas pernas e me beijou novamente .enquanto nos beijávamos ele começou introduzir

Divagar sem parar de me acariciar e beijar foi indo para frente ,eu beijei seu pescoço ele foi bem pra frente enfiei as unhas nas costas dele e o beijei de novo . finalmente a dor diminuiu ele começou a ir pra frente e pras trás nossos corpos se tornaram um naquele momento nossas almas também .fizemos isso por quase a noite inteira então finalmente caímos no sono exaustos ele me abraçando nua na sala da casa dele.

Acordei anda tava escuro e o beijei .

Voltei a dormi do lado dele. Logo que acordei notei que tava deitada na cama dele .

Durante a noite ele deve ter me levado pra lá .

Ele entrou no quarto trazendo o café ,comemos juntos

Ele me beijou fizemos amor de novo .

Acabei pegando no sono de novo .

Quando acordei do lado da cama tinha um bilhete .

"_Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar mais agora o melhor e eu ir assim que puder volto para você meu amor deixa só essa historia na escola acalmar . nossa historia jamais terá fim enquanto nos amarmos Beijos Grace com amor Dimitri_"

* * *

**espero que tenham gostado dessa fan **

**deixem comentarios e criticas ta?**

**bjssssssssss tchau**


End file.
